The Little Snow Mouse
by Miss Snicket
Summary: Samantha Dourmouse is a forgein exchange student from Iceland. She's quiet,and has a glare that can turn you into a soild block of ice! She catches the heart of Ciel Takumi. Too bad he doesn't know how to talk to her! He needs help but who will help him?


**Lookie, Miss Snicket is writing herself an Ouran Host Club story~! I should be updating my other stories, but I've either hit a writer's block or lost interest in the fandom. I'll try to update them as soon as possible, hopefully. **

**I thought of this on a whim truthfully. Hope you guys like it.**

**Read and Review please~! Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing besides my character, Samantha. My boyfriend owns his character Ciel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ciel peeked from around the corner of the lunchroom. His face was a bright red as he stared at a girl who was sitting alone at the lunch table. She wasn't eating any lunch, though she never ate lunch. She just sat at the lunchtable, staring into space with a bored expression. She sometimes worked on assignments,turning them one day early. She didn't say much to anyone. She was like a mouse.

"..." the girl seemed to be off into space, not noticing the boy peeking at her.

"She's so pretty..." whispered Ciel as he looked over at the girl, his face flushed "Samantha...the Ice Princess..."

Samantha broke from her trance when she heard someone call her nickname. Bored, icy blue eyes scanned the room looking for whoever called her. Ciel quickly ducked back behind the corner before she saw him.

When she didn't see the person, she went back to daydreaming. She adjusted her oval shaped glasses,then brushed snowy white from her face. She blinked then sighed. She laid her head on the table,stuck in whatever daydream she was in.

"S-Samantha..." Ciel whispered peeking over the corner again. His heart was beating rapidly. It felt like his heart would jump out his chest! He ducked behind the corner again. "Ok Ciel...you can do this...you can talk to her."

Ciel took a deep breath then walked out from his hiding place. He slowly made his way to the table, keeping his head down. Ciel's face was such a deep red that his ears were beginning to burn! He kept telling himself that he was going to over come his fear of talking to the Ice Princess. He was gonna do it!

Then the bell rang.

Ciel froze in his steps in disbeilef. The bell rang...meaning he missed his chance to talk to the Ice Princess. Ciel wanted to run his head through the fucking wall! Inside he was screaming and yelling at himself for missing his chance.

While Ciel was in his moment of self loathing, Samantha had gotten up and left for her next class. She picked up her Frankenstien messenger bag then walked out the lunchroom, not noticing Ciel. She didn't seem to notice anyone around, though she was clearly aware of her surroundings.

"Oh look it's the Ice Princess!" said one boy in a whisper. "I heard her stare could turn you into solid ice."

"That little mouse?" whispered another boy "It looks like she can't hardly turn a fly to ice let alone a person."

Smantha stopped dead in her tracks not too far away from the boys. A frown was on her snow white face. She glared over at the boys, icy blue eyes glaring from under oval glasses. The boys and anyone else in her line of vision seemed to freeze right where they sat or stood.

Except for Ciel. His blushing face and burning love for the girl seemed to keep him from freezing into a block of ice.

Without saying a word and a push of her glasses, Samantha left the lunchroom. Ciel watched as Samantha walked out the lunchroom and down the hall. He wanted to follow her, but he didn't want to seem like some sort of stalker. Ciel sighed, feeling so confused on what to do! He had to do something to get her attention!

"I'm going to need some help." said Cie, sighing a bit. "But who do I ask?"

As Ciel walked out the lunchroom, an idea hit him. He sighed wearily,"I guess I'll ask the Host Club for help. They're good with girls. They may help me gain the attention of the Ice Princess~"

Ciel blushed some as he walked the hall towards the imfamous Host Club. Ciel couldn't help but smile, thinking of the Ice Princess Samantha. He thought that 'Ice Princess' sounded rather villanous for a girl like her, and "Mouse Girl" sounded even worse. He'd come up with another nickname for her. But what should it be? He thought about it as he made his way to the club.

"I think...Snow Mouse,would suit her best" said Ciel with a sweet smile "Samantha Dourmouse...the little Snow Mouse."

* * *

><p><strong>Gaaaaah! Writing a story at 1 in the morning is tiring! Mostly cause your writing sometimes sucks this late at night! Anyway this is an introdution chapter, and yes, it isn't very well written. I promise the next chapter will be well written and longer! I promise! *smile* <strong>


End file.
